Horóscopo al estilo Baffy
by Daffodille
Summary: Daffy es Aries, signo de fuego. Bugs es Leo, también signo de fuego. ¿Son compatibles o alguien saldrá quemado de esta relación tan explosiva? BAFFY.


**~HOROSCOPO AL ESTILO BAFFY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Según sus signos.**

 **Nuestro querido pato loco es Aries.**

La gran mayoría de los hombres Aries busca la victoria, necesitan sentir que son ganadores y todo lo que se parezca a una competición les excita.

" _¡Temporada de patos!"_

" _¡Temporada de conejos!"_

" _¡Temporada de… ¿Tenemos que hacer esto cada vez que queramos decidir quién es el uke, viejo?"_

" _Calla, estúpido dientón"_

Aprecian mucho las rivalidades y es con el tiempo cuando aprenden a aceptar no ser sistemáticamente los primeros.

" _¡Temporada de patos!"_

" _De acuerdo, tú ganas"_

" _Oye, viejo ¿Te sientes bien?— pregunta Bugs con absoluta desconfianza"_

" _Bugsy, hacemos esto desde 1951. Dame un respiro ¿O crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer que discutir contigo durante 65 años?"_

Directo, Aries entra en acción sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

" _¡No me voy a disculpar!"_

" _No esperaba que lo hicieras, pero ¿Por qué estas cargándome?—Era verdad. Daffy estaba llevando a Bugs escaleras arriba como a una princesa de cuentos de hadas."_

" _Tampoco soy un desconsiderado, no dejaré que camines en ese estado"_

" _Vale, doc. Acepto tu disculpa. Solo procura no ser tan rudo conmigo la próxima vez ¿Si?"_

Impulsivo, caerá fácilmente en las redes del amor porque le gusta seducir y ser seducido. Cuando se enamora, no lo oculta.

" _Hola, él es mi novio—Pasa otro desconocido frente a su casa. —Hola, él es mi novio._

" _Daff, me encanta que no te avergüences de lo nuestro y lo hagas público, pero no es necesario que le restriegues a todo el mundo que soy tu novio"_

" _No lo entiendes, orejón. Entre más lo sepan mejor será para mí…y para ellos—Frota sus manos con una sonrisa malvada."_

 **Nuestro conejo despreciable es Leo.**

Cuando desea algo su determinación es feroz y hace lo posible para lograr su fin.

" _Oye, Daffy~"_

" _¿Qué quieres ahora, dien…?"—El pato se queda atónito, mirando a su pareja. Bugs está parado incitador en la puerta, modelando su mejor vestido para él."_

Esto también puede causarle perjuicio: no le gusta cambiar de opinión y tiende a obstinarse en ciertos proyectos.

" _¿Y qué tal si…"_

" _No"_

" _¡Pero podríamos ganar millones si sólo tú…"_

" _No"_

Desprecia a los que quieren mermar su imagen, se atreven a criticarle o se burlan de él. Leo, en apariencia, tiene una opinión muy alta de sí mismo pero, en el fondo, es su falta de confianza la que le empuja siempre a más.

" _¡Esa maldita tortuga! ¡Ya me las pagará! ¡La voy a hacer en sopa!"_

" _Ya cálmate, Bugsy. Por una vez en la vida no ganaste. No es el fin del mundo"_

" _¡¿Qué has dicho?!"_

Cuando Leo encuentra a una persona que le gusta, su corazón se acelera.

" _Dientón, creo que tienes un tic nervioso en las orejas, ¿Has estado tomando café?"_

" _No es por el café— Daffy no sabía por qué, pero la manera en la que Bugs lo estaba mirando ahora, le recordaba mucho a la manera en que Lola miraba a Bugs. No estaba seguro si huir o no. Empezaba a entender la frase 'Loco como una liebre en Marzo'"_

En todo caso, si a veces le surgen dudas consigue enmascararlas a los ojos de los otros. Inspira confianza y se le ve carismático y atractivo.

" _¿En dónde estabas?"_

" _Con Tina, me pidió que reparara su señal de cable"_

"(Pensamientos de Bugs) _¡Estúpida pata! Seguramente daño su propio cable para hacerlo ir. Se niega a aceptar que ya no la ama. Y Daffy es muy tonto para darse cuenta. Quien sabe que cosas habrán hecho ¿Y si él cayó en su trampa? No, no, no, no…Bugs, respira. No te dejes intimidar por esa arpía"_

" _Oh, qué bien. Deberías salir con ella más seguido"_

" _Bugs, otra vez tienes un tic nervioso en la oreja"_

 **Compatibilidad.**

La atracción inmediata entre estos dos signos es muy fuerte. Ambos son signos de fuego, lo cual puede dar lugar a algunas confrontaciones y a un choque de egos.

" _¡Eres un pato desquiciado!"_

" _¡Y tú un conejo despreciable!"_

Ambos pueden formar también un gran equipo de trabajo si se las arreglan para complementar las habilidades del otro en lugar de competir entre sí.

" _Shhh…Por favor, no hagan ruido. Estamos cazando Elmers"_

La pareja deberá construirse sobre la base del respeto mutuo (?)

" _Hola, Bugsy. Te preparé una cena al aire libre junto al lago, así podremos contemplar a las luciérnagas mientras recordamos nuestros votos de amor y…"_

" _¿Qué hiciste?"_

" _¿Alguna vez imaginaste tener una piscina en tu madriguera? ¡Pues buenas noticias! Ahora toda tu madriguera es una piscina"_

" _¡¿Inundaste mi madriguera?!"_

" _Es tu culpa por construirla cerca de una tubería, conejo idiota"_

La fuerza guerrera que los caracteriza puede imponerse con cualquier hecho difícil que se les presente y generar momentos de gran tensión. Leo deberá en estos casos, aplicar la prudencia y la atención que lo caracteriza para lograr que el conflicto de modere y vuelva a la paz.

" _Está bien, viejo. Yo seré el pasivo esta noche, pero ¡¿Podemos empezar a hacerlo ya, por el amor de Dios?!_

En general, no es una relación recomendable, aunque sea por la gran pasión.

" _¡Temporada de patos!"_

" _¡Temporada de conejos!"_

" _Te amo, Daff"_

" _Y yo a ti, despreciable roedor"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Comentarios? Criticas?

Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer esto. La verdad, da miedo lo mucho que concuerdan los signos con las personalidades de los personajes, no solo con Bugs y Lucas, sino con otros personajes que estoy investigando para hacer más horóscopos. Tal vez haga uno de Lola y Tina, quien sabe.

Había una parte en el signo de Aries que decía: Aries es de los que dan los primeros pasos poniendo por delante su virilidad de macho xD Quería agregarlo, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin caer en el OoC o en mis fantasías personales, así que lo deje fuera.

En fin, espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios. Planeo seguir escribiendo One-shots baffy (y terminar los fanfics que ya tengo xD) para llenar un poco este fandom tan vacio :'v estaba revisando que la series "Princesita Sofia" y "Tomás el trenecito" tienen más fanfics que Looney Tunes ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Al menos, me consuela saber que ya casi alcanzamos a Loonatics Unleashed, pero de verdad…que triste :'v


End file.
